ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Clear Card Arc Chapter 22
Chapter 22 is the 22th chapter of the manga Clear Card Arc, forming part of Volume 5. Synopsis Touya returns home from work and finds out that Sakura fainted, but Fujitaka reassures him that a doctor checked on her and that she was fine. Touya makes a comment about her being mixed up in something again. Fujitaka mentions that there were two things that Masaki wanted to give Sakura, one of the things being the house that Sakura was currently at, but he had asked Masaki to refrain from giving it to her just yet since she was so young. Touya asks if Masaki looks like Nadeshiko, but Fujitaka says that while they do share some similarities, Sonomi had mentioned that Nadeshiko looked more like her grandmother. Fujitaka then goes on to say that Masaki wants to meet Touya as well, and that Touya and Masaki are alike. Touya says he feels that Nadeshiko and Sakura are similar, and Fujitaka agrees, adding that “other mysterious parts” were as well. He goes on to reveal that he knew Sakura had been having some troubles since she was in fourth grade, and knows that she is having some troubles again. Meanwhile, Sakura reminds Masaki about the thing he wanted to give her and he leaves the room to get it for her, leaving her and Syaoran alone. Syaoran shows concern for her, double checking to make sure she's not forcing herself, and she reassures him that she's ok and apologizes for making him worry. He says that if anything is bothering her to tell him, to which Sakura asks him to do the same and tell her things without hiding anything. Masaki returns with a box for Sakura, and inside is an intricately detailed clock pendant. Masaki states that it was something Nadeshiko treasured since she was small, as it was something he and his wife had brought from England for her. Syaoran is surprised hearing about this, stating that England is where Eriol and Yuna were from. Eriol appears before Yue and Kero to answer their questions regarding what is happening with Sakura, and he says that the thing he'd been fearing the most was becoming a reality. They ask if he was referring to Yuna D. Kaito and if he had any information about him, but unfortunately Eriol couldn't find out much except for the fact that he had been exiled a year ago. Kero and Yue show distinct surprise upon hearing that Yuna had been exiled by a magician society where power meant everything and ask why he was exiled. Eriol replies that he isn't sure, but he got help from the Li family to find out some information, explaining that it seemed he was exiled for losing an important magical item that shouldn't have been taken out of their magical boundaries. Kero states that he was careless, however Eriol says that rumours say Yuna actually took it with him and the reason the society couldn't get it back was because no one could win against magicians with the “D” title. Eriol then goes on to warn that it could be something taboo as the magicians society had been hiding it, and the society feared his power as well as the thought of the item being used. Yue asks if he's really that strong, only to be dismayed when Eriol states that he is. They ask what will happen to Sakura, but Eriol just gives a cryptic answer about how things hadn't ended with her changing the Clow cards into Sakura cards with her own power. Characters People= Touya Clear Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Fujitaka Clear Manga Thumb.png|Fujitaka Kinomoto|link=Fujitaka Kinomoto Sakura Clear Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Syaoran Clear Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Masaki Clear Manga Thumb.png|Masaki Amamiya|link=Masaki Amamiya Eriol Clear Manga Thumb.png|Eriol Hiiragizawa|link=Eriol Hiiragizawa |-|Guardians= Yue Clear Manga Thumb.png|Yue|link=Yue Cerberus Clear Manga Thumb.png|Cerberus|link=Cerberus Featured Cards No card were featured in this chapter. Navigation